Cyolx
Name: Cyolx Title: 'The Frosty Knight '''Preferred Rank: '''III ' Element: Ice Ability(s): Due to his molecule structure Cyolx has tha ability to fuse and even become ice himself. He can use this to escape an attack or, one of his more favored tactics, to completely turn into a blizzard. This ability also works in reverse allowing him to heal himself at rapid speeds. Cyolx also has the ability to find people mentally. Cyolx has revealed one of the three ways to quickly find certain people, which is the most common one, having a bond with that person, allows the user to quickly find that certain person much quicker. Gauntlet of Apocalypse -''' Cyolx has been gifted, or cursed depending on the person's view, with the Gauntlet of Apocalypse, or GoA for short. When three drops of blood from three diffrent people land on the Gauntlet it gives Cyolx one of two of his Apocalypse forms. When in his standard form, the GoA 'clones' itself and is transported to his right arm. He grows wings made out of pure ice, the shape depends on his 'emotion' when he changes into the forme. The Gauntlet is complete with leg bracers, giving him a sort of armor. When the standard forme he is filled with unlimitless amounts of energy. If he stores up the energy for too long he begans to lose consiousness that will lead to death afterwards, he releases the energy in the form of a blue ray. His second form gives him a slimer and more flexible armor. The wings turn into shoulder pads and the gauntlets and leg bracers become slimer so he can move around more easily. The unlimitless amount of energy this time is in the for of stamina, meaning he can ran farther and faster, punch harder, etc. It also makes him boosts his agility. When not in use the GoA is a this layer of ice on his left arm in the shape of a gauntlet. '''Weapon: A Lance made out of steel, resembles Xaldin's except it is light blue instead of purple. Physical Description: Cyolx is roughly 5'8" and 118 lb. He has lightly tanned skin. He has light blue hair with white tips.A clump of hair reaches down his left cheek to a bit below his jaw. He has golden eyes, tinged with green. ' Personality:' He has a a bit of a random personality, though he does have good humor. Cyolx has good relationships with most of the members, but he tends to hang out with Xannos. He doesn't mind the occasional sparring with members, new or old. He sometimes has an expression that most people mistake for annoyance or anger, in truth it's boredom. History: Before turning into a nobody Cyolx worked in a vampire hunter organization. However most of the memories have been locked away so he doesn't remember a thing. After he turned into a nobody he woke up with his nobody brother, Cyntax. The two of them traveled the worlds testing their powers before being found by the mock Organization XIII. Cyntax was quickly accepted for having the nature element and a scythe, similar to Marluxia. Cyolx was made as a servant for his older brother, due to there already being an Ice user. Cyntax was ruthless and a bit sadistic and he would often attack Cyolx out of annoyance. Nevex, the mock organization's ice user, took pity on him and started to teach him how to properly use his powers. Soon Cyolx's power grew so it could easily overcome Nevex's. Nevex, panicking, accused of Cyolx of treason, with no one to defend him he was set under lock and key and told he would be executed. On the day of the execution he surprised everyone, himself, Cyntax, and Nevex, by turning into a blizzard. Eventually figuring out how to turn back to normal he opened a Portal of Darkness and hid within The Dark Corridors. After a month of mindless wondering and almost losing his sanity he was found by Xemnas and Kurix Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character